


Hair Care

by Lanesy



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Could maybe be read as platonic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, No Beta, Pining, We die like fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: Ramsey sits Percy down so he can take care of her rat's nests.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Hair Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who0psyDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/gifts).



The game begins again. Percy is tasked to capture yet another notorious criminal and recruits Ramsey. Normally, he dances on the fine line of dragging things out so he can stay out of his cell, and with Percy, longer and being just helpful enough to stay on the case. Except this time, he doesn't need to slow down the pace because the last few months have been nothing short of a hectic hell.

Piles of receipts, blurry photos, cryptic newspaper scrap messages and coffee stains decorate Percy's home. It's as if Percy is working on solving a three season mystery plot line. Ramsey's headache from this case continues to grow and he starts to wish that he had a vacation from this vacation, but without him Percy would probably neglect her health again. After all, if she's out of stamina he's going to get screwed if Zora decides to show up again. He doesn't have inclinations towards her, romantic or otherwise, so he tells himself.

While sipping on his fourth cup of coffee that morning, Ramsey notices that Percy's hair is longer than usual, probably because she hasn't given herself the chance to get it cut. He can't help but think it looks nice on her aside from the knots. Ramsey muses that Percy likes to keep her hair short so she can go days without brushing it as he heads to the bathroom.

Ramsey walks back to the couch and waits until Percy paces in front of him. She's so blinded by the paper work that she doesn't notice the glimmer in Ramsey's golden eye. He pounces and wraps his arms around her, forcing her to sit on his lap.

Percy sighs. “What manner of health are you accusing me of neglecting now? I have been eating, sleeping and bathing regularly.”

Ramsey digs into his pocket and produces a comb. “Ya need to get your hair brushed. Ya have a lot of rat's nests. 'Sides I figured going over these papers together might help with the case.” He begins to brush Percy's hair and read the files over her shoulder. It's difficult comb with one hand, but Ramsey makes it work.

“Maybe I have so many rat's nests because I have been spending so much time with you.” Percy teases. “Please release my arms, I need to read the next page.”

“Promise you won't get up?”

“You have my word.”

“Okay then.” Ramsey releases Percy. Now that he has two free hands, the combing process is significantly easier and more pleasant. He swears that Percy lets out the occasional hum when the bristles massage her scalp.

After Ramsey has conquered all the rat's nests in Percy's hair, he slips the comb back into his pocket and unconsciously wraps his arm around Percy's waist. If Percy notices it, she fails to comment.

"I think your hair would like nice if you grew it out and braided it."

"I believe the same of you as well."


End file.
